


Day Fifteen

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Murphy hadn’t expected to adjust to the grounder lifestyle, but now he was able to work through the day without many problems. Some people still referred to him as the prisoner, but for the most part, he had been able to create a life for himself here. After it became apparent that the other delinquents wouldn’t come looking for him, he had decided that it would be the simplest way to survive.Kinktober Day Fifteen





	Day Fifteen

Murphy hadn’t expected to adjust to the grounder lifestyle, but now he was able to work through the day without many problems. Some people still referred to him as the prisoner, but for the most part, he had been able to create a life for himself here. After it became apparent that the other delinquents wouldn’t come looking for him, he had decided that it would be the simplest way to survive.

He had been taken in under the care of a mother in the tribe. Both of her children were members of the grounder tribe’s warriors and were away when he arrived. Aurora was nice, but strict. She seemed to love her children very much, even if she sounded like she wished she could keep them on a leash. He had been living with her for a month when he first met her son, Bellamy.

Bellamy had been sent home with the wounded soldiers. He had been caught in a trap and injured his knee. His commander had thought he would be better suited helping the farmers and other members of the tribe back home. It was obvious that he resented his injury, but he never allowed himself to be selfish. As soon as he was able to, he went back to work. He helped collect vegetables and take care of animals on his good days, but sometimes his leg was still too sore to stay on, so he would stay and help fix clothes and make strong armour with his mother.

Murphy almost admired him. Almost. While Bellamy was dedicated, loyal, and hardworking, he was also hard-headed, arrogant, and a bit of a smartarse. It would take an hour every morning for him to admit that he wasn’t able to work in the fields, and every time he was stuck working with his mother, he would spend his day locked inside the house pouting and muttering sarcastic comments to himself.

Murphy tried to get to know him beyond the surface level, but it was nearly impossible.

“Bellamy, you will stay here and rest,” Aurora said stubbornly. “End of discussion.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and took a seat in their large tent. He pulled his mother’s tools closers and picked up an old blanket that needed to be fixed for an upcoming birth in the tribe. He got to work stitching the seem and ignored his mother as she left to trade cloth for fresh vegetables.

“You know,” Murphy began hesitantly. “She’s just doing this because she wants you to be okay.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“She talked about you all the time while you were gone,” Murphy said as he sat next to him on the tent floor. “Always telling me how great you were. How she was really proud of you. That hasn’t changed, she just can’t brag about you while you’re around.” Murphy laughed, but it was forced and stiff.

Bellamy looked at him with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. “I know she loves me,” He said. “You don’t need to tell me that.”

Murphy nodded. “I’m just -,”

“I know what you’re doing!” Bellamy snapped suddenly. “I don’t need pity from some exiled Skaikru.”

They sat silently for a few seconds before Murphy got to his feet and began to walk out of the tent. “I’m going to help in the fields,” He said. “You know, where I’ll be doing something useful.”

He ducked when Bellamy threw something at him and quickly ran away.

 

Murphy arrived home before Aurora did. He often assumed that she had someone in the village she was seeing, but he didn’t have any proof to confirm it. It was strange how he now thought of the tribe as home. He supposed that he had thought of The Ark as home, but it always felt wrong. The camp was no better. Too much tension and restrictions. Here…here felt almost right.

He stepped inside the tent and quickly left his boots at the entrance. Taking off his jacket, Murphy licked his dry lips and pushed his hair out of his dirty face. He didn’t speak to Bellamy, who was sat in the same corner as earlier, sewing a different blanket.

Murphy walked to the water bowl and picked up a clean cloth. He began washing his face and hands, scrubbing the dirt from under his nails and wiping the mess from his face. When he finished cleaning his hands and face, Murphy stepped away from the bowl and turned to look at Bellamy, who continued to work on his sewing as though Murphy wasn’t there.

Clearing his throat, Murphy asked, “Do you want some help with that?” He wasn’t very good at sewing, but he was slowly getting better. Whenever his cloths got damaged on The Ark he would either try to steal something new or just make do with a t-shirt that was falling to pieces.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and handed over a few scrapes of fabric and some thread, the needle sticking through the cloth.

Murphy sat down next to him and picked up the items, quickly getting to work. He watched Bellamy from the corner of his eye, seeing how quickly he worked and how skilfully. He had a real talent when it came to this, but Murphy doubted he would want to hear that. Bellamy saw himself as a soldier, he didn’t want to be a farmer or anything else. In a way, Bellamy was right. He did pity him.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” He said. “I know that you’ve done so much for the tribe, and I’ve barely even been on the planet.” He laughed.

Bellamy smiled, the corner of his lip quirking upwards as he turned his head to look at Murphy. “Thank you,” He said. “And I’m sorry as well. You’re more than a Skaikru. You’re a part of this tribe.”

Murphy felt his cheeks suddenly burst with heat as he looked down at his sewing. The stitching was a little crocked, but he had done worse. He turned his head slightly, and saw that Bellamy was still smiling at him. His warm brown eyes were surprisingly bright and filled with an emotion that Murphy didn’t understand.

Bellamy licked his lips, his eyes flicking down to Murphy’s mouth, before leaning forward slightly. He hesitated just out of reach. It was all Murphy’s choice. He could lean forward and kiss him, or he could move away.

Murphy placed one of his hands on the tent forward and brushed his lips against Bellamy’s softly. He moved away and smiled, but his face fell when he took in the disappointed in Bellamy’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Murphy asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” Bellamy said. “Nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry.”

Murphy stood up and walked back over to the water bowl. He sighed softly to himself and began to wash his hands for no reason. He couldn’t do anything right. He reached for another cloth and swore when it fell on the ground.

Bending down, Murphy frowned when he heard a noise coming from behind him and gasped when he suddenly felt something press against his thighs from behind.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Bellamy whispered. “Ever since I’ve come back from the fight, you’ve been teasing me. Always around, always stuck in my mind. Can’t spend a damn second without you in my thoughts.”

“What – What are you doing?” Murphy asked when he felt Bellamy’s hands hold onto his waist tightly as he pressed forward against his thighs and rear.

Bellamy grunted as he continued to move again Murphy’s body. “I want to make you feel good,” He said. “I want to make you come, and scream, and beg for more. I want you, Murphy. I want you so badly.”

Murphy closed his eyes as Bellamy continued to move against him from behind, rubbing himself in between Murphy’s thigh and grinding up until he made Murphy gasp as soon as he touched his bottom. Biting his lip softly, Murphy heard himself moan and began to rock backwards against Bellamy’s hardened member.

“Bellamy,” He gasped quietly. “What if – What if someone finds us?”

“Let them,” Bellamy said before thrusting forward roughly. “Let them have the honour of seeing you like this. So sexy, so hot. I never want to stop.”

“Oh, Bellamy,” Murphy moaned. “Keep going. Keep going.”

Bellamy moved backwards and undid his trousers before quickly pulling down Murphy’s trousers. He spread Murphy’s thigh in front of him and placed his hard cock in between the soft skin. Pushing Murphy’s thighs around him, Bellamy began to thrust himself forward, moaning at the feeling of Murphy’s hot skin around him.

“What…what is this?” Murphy asked as he continued to move back to meet Bellamy’s thrust. For some reason, it felt better than it should. Or should it feel this good? Murphy shook his head, getting rid of his confusing thoughts and focusing on the feeling of Bellamy’s skin against his.

Bellamy reached around and began slowly pumping up and down Murphy’s leaking erection. He smirked when he heard his breath hitch and continued moving his hand up and down, going faster as he went, his grip tighter.

“I don’t want to push you too far,” Bellamy said. “So, for now, this is it.” He pushed forward roughly and grunted loudly. “You feel incredible.”

“So, do you,” Murphy sighed. “I want…I want more.”

Bellamy laughed. “Well, you’ll just have to wait for that won’t you, my love?”

Murphy bit his bottom lip and let his head hang forward as Bellamy moved faster against him. “Bellamy, I – I feel – Ah!” Murphy screamed as he came, almost falling forward if it weren’t for Bellamy’s arm catching him just as he was about to drop to the ground.

He started thrusting faster, grunting louder and moaning deeply. He came shortly after, the white liquid staining Murphy’s thighs. They fell on the floor, Bellamy’s arms tightly wrapping around Murphy’s waist as he pulled him closer.

“You were incredible,” Bellamy whispered.

“I didn’t do anything,” Murphy said.

“Oh, trust me,” Bellamy laughed. “You did enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment telling me what you think ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
